


我妻凉*桐岛牧生 续02

by haitangxiaoyue



Series: 工孝 [9]
Category: masataka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitangxiaoyue/pseuds/haitangxiaoyue





	我妻凉*桐岛牧生 续02

“我妻桑，等等我啊。”  
眉眼漂亮的青年站到了自己面前，仰着头鼓着小脸盯着自己。  
我妻凉一愣，眯了眯眼看着面前的人  
一模一样的网格内衬，绿色外衣，下身红色的裤子，脸上的表情似乎永远都是那样，调皮而生动。  
我妻凉神情肃穆的盯着他瞧，没有动作。  
面前的青年眨了眨忽闪的大眼睛，突然绷不住的微笑起来。  
“酒吧老板说我和你死掉的恋人很像，怎么样，我这样是不是很像他？”桐岛牧生露出温和的表情，和他这身打扮格格不入。  
见我妻凉神色没有什么变化，桐岛牧生眼波微转，唇角扯出似笑非笑的表情。  
“你上次抱我，不也是因为这个原因吗？”  
只是长得像而已，性格什么的完全不一样。  
我妻凉心里想着。  
桐岛牧生神色不变：“那让我跟着你好不好？我可以像他一样陪在你身边的。”  
我妻凉一把扯起桐岛牧生的头发，冷冷的盯着他的眼睛。  
你不配  
我妻凉对着桐岛牧生，一个字一个字的口型直击对方心底。  
桐岛牧生眼神黯淡下来，我妻凉看到他的眼神里只有一片荒芜。  
替代品吗？那个人会不高兴的吧？  
估计会站到自己面前撅起嘴，鼓着腮帮子一脸委屈，待自己把他搂到怀里以后，再报复性的狠狠咬上自己的脖子。  
我妻凉莞尔一笑，手摸到桐岛牧生的脖子上，微微用力。  
面前的人露出了让人捉摸不透的神情，桐岛牧生只觉得呼吸不畅，眼前一黑就晕了过去。  
瘦弱的身体落到自己怀里，我妻用右手拢着对方的后脑勺，打横抱起来带回了临时的住所。  
“唔。”桐岛牧生自昏迷中苏醒过来，好一会儿才明了自己现在的处境。  
头昏脑涨的看着四周，昏暗的灯光，自己正躺在沙发上，不远处零落的掉着几件衣服，看上去很眼熟。  
浴室里传来哗啦哗啦的流水声。  
我妻凉闭着眼站在浴室里，旁边，黑洞洞的枪放在浴室的窗台上，伸手随时都可以拿起来。  
冰凉的水自莲蓬头喷出来打在头发上，水顺着湿淋淋的头发落到身上，好一会儿，水渐渐热了起来。  
身后的纹身因为热度似乎更加明显。

“凉桑这个纹身真好看，改明儿我也去纹一个好不好？”黑发的青年自后抱住自己，伸出舌头舔弄着我妻凉的后颈。  
我妻凉把eiji的手扒拉下来，转过头狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
“我知道啦，你不许嘛。”不安分的青年晃了晃脑袋，调皮的在自己屁股上一捏。  
我妻凉用力的把他搂起来，突然低下头亲了亲他的嘴唇。  
今天心情不错，偶尔对这个人好一点也行。  
“凉桑今晚真温柔。”怀里的青年少有的露出天真无邪的表情，缩在自己的怀里。  
昏暗的灯光下，eiji白嫩的身体扎眼的诱惑着自己的恋人，鲜红的嘴唇泛着光泽。  
将eiji放倒在床上，洁白的床单上像是盛开了一幅画，我妻凉温润的手覆盖到eiji的手心上，隔着枪握紧对方的手。  
青年皱了皱眉头，刚想说什么，就被我妻凉另一只手捏住了要害。  
“嗯呐~”青年昂着头，带着枪茧的手抚过铃口，身子不由自主的哆嗦了一下。  
我妻凉低下头啃咬着青年的脖颈，舌头逗弄着对方的喉结，又吸又吮，直把那片地方弄出一片嫣红才满意的往下逗弄着前胸的两个小点。  
“唔唔，再用力一点嘛。”青年不满的嘟了嘟嘴。  
我妻凉差点就忘了这个人作死的本质，要是不喜欢冒险也不会一天到晚缠着自己。  
下一刻，eiji就觉得有个冰凉的东西在自己脸上滑来滑去，好奇的睁眼一看，黑洞洞的枪口正抵着自己的额头。  
对上我妻凉作弄的眼神，eiji眼底升起雾气，漂亮的眉眼委屈巴巴：“我和枪，到底哪一个重要嘛？”  
我妻凉不答话，枪顺着脸颊脖子往下到胸口打转，最后摩挲到小腹上，冰凉的枪口拂过之处微微颤抖着，我妻凉突然低下头，在eiji小腹上吮了一口。  
“啊~”eiji夸张的叫了一声，下身瞬时立了起来。  
身后的穴口被我妻凉事无巨细的照料着，eiji张着鲜红的嘴唇，配合着动腰。  
我妻凉把枪扔到枕头旁，将对方的双腿绕到自己的腰上，扶着分身浅浅的蹭着后穴。  
“呐，跟我一起的时候呢，别老把枪捏在手里啊，万一走火打到人家……唔嗯”后面的话被亲吻堵了回去，青年眉眼弯弯，眉开眼笑的搂紧我妻凉的肩头。  
我妻凉的手在他腰上游移，像是在抚摸心爱的猫咪，下身一寸一寸的侵入早已开拓好的后穴。  
“唔啊~”青年夸张的娇笑着，“凉桑偶尔也温柔一点啊，别让我每天都起不来床好不好。”  
床咯吱咯吱的响了起来，情欲的嫣红漫上身体，白嫩的肉体痴缠着。  
这床该换一张了，万一睡塌了就太丢人了。  
漂亮的青年胡思乱想着  
我妻凉察觉对方的心不在焉，狠狠地顶了好几下，听到对方呜咽求饶以后，方才心满意足的咬着他的嘴唇，继续攻城略地。

我妻凉睁开眼，伸手关掉已经冷掉的水。  
手撑着墙壁好一会儿才回过神来，拿好枪赤裸着身子走进房间。  
桐岛牧生瞪大着双眼盯着我妻凉走进来，对方没有在意自己惊诧的眼神，拿过浴巾擦干自己的身体和头发，伸手拉开冰箱，拧开了一瓶水灌了进去。  
“那个……”桐岛牧生咬了咬下唇，惹得我妻凉看了他一眼，随手把浴巾扔给他。  
桐岛牧生愣愣的：“我去洗澡吗？”  
我妻凉没有答话，只是偏着头盯着他瞧。  
桐岛牧生心里有点慌乱起来，逃也似的跑进了浴室。  
我妻凉倒在床上，戒备的盯着四周。


End file.
